


In awe of something so flawed and free

by Ithdanis



Series: A Valkyrian view on the empire and beyond [1]
Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Autistic Nova V'ger, Awkward Flirting, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithdanis/pseuds/Ithdanis
Summary: (ex) Valkyrian engineer Nova V'ger searches for an escape from the planet Ghenna, and meets a certain medusa captain in a bar.
Relationships: Nova V'Ger/Thalia Whisperwind
Series: A Valkyrian view on the empire and beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	In awe of something so flawed and free

Nova squinted in the dim light of the dingy bar. The grime that covered the floor had her wanting to flee straight back into the clutches of the empire, and if it wasn’t for Tiangong’s weight at her side she would be turning around. She could feel a sense of reassurance from Tiangong, and she took in a deep breath.  
“We’re gonna be fine.” Nova mumbled softly, half to the sword and half to herself, “It’s going to be okay.”  
She took in the bar as her eyes adjusted. The circular tables were laid out haphazardly, giving the room the impression of a maze, and Nova began nervously making her way through the labyrinth. A few tables of people had glanced up when she entered, but quickly looked away. Chatter picked back up over the music, and Nova felt a surge of relief that was quickly squashed when she caught the barkeep’s eye. He was a tall elven man with dark hair staring at her with his arms folded and an open look of suspicion. Nova quickly looked away, hunching in on herself. As she did, her eyes fell on the hunched over shape of a woman collapsed over the bar. Nova was making her way over to her before she’d even thought about it.

As she drew closer, she saw the woman more clearly. She was wearing tall boots, and tight leather trousers that Nova very quickly forced her eyes away from up to the cross harnessed holsters holding two firearms and a collection of spell-shots that rested over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A mess of hair cascaded over her shoulders, and Nova’s heart leapt into her throat as it began to move. Dozens of snakes lifted their heads to look at her, tongues flicked the air and a rolling hissing sound built up from them. A surprisingly delicate hand came up to gently stroke along the snakes.  
“It’s fine kids, don't worry.” she slurred quietly.  
Nova felt her blood run cold as the medusa’s gaze turned to her. And nothing happened. She was fine.  
She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and the medusa tilted her head curiously at her, then sat up properly. Nova’s mouth suddenly went very dry as her eyes dropped to the woman’s very open blouse. Her eyes lingered much longer than they should have, taking in the small scattering of scales she could just see peeking from under the soft fabric. Nova swallowed, dragging her eyes back up to the woman’s face.

“Hey there little pretty cloud,” The woman slurred, leaning forward on the back of the bar stool and looking at Nova, “What do you want?”  
Nova flushed a deep purple and nervously leant a hand on the bar, “H-hey there, really pretty, snakey… lady… person.” She stuttered.  
This was all a little much for her. A beautiful woman complimented her and her brain was suddenly of no use to her; her mouth was running on auto-pilot, blurting out the first awkward thoughts that brushed past her.  
The woman made a soft humming sound, “Look at you.” she cooed.  
Nova began to babble, “I just wanted to check you were okay, ‘cause, y’know, you just seem a bit… inebriated-” The woman hiccuped, “-and sisters gotta… look out for each other.” Nova added awkwardly.  
Nova made a small squeak as the woman’s hand slapped onto hers. “That is so sweet.” she slurred, “You’re a little sweetie you are.” Her voice changed from a soft cooing to a much firmer tone. “Get me a drink. Buy me a drink.”  
“Uhhh.” Nova said eloquently. The hand on hers squeezed gently, and she was momentarily distracted by how soft her skin was.  
“Please? Just one. I just want one.”  
“Uhm, okay.” Nova stumbled, “Have you not… Have you not had too- too much? Like, do you think, I don’t want-”  
The woman smiled at her, her cheeks were flushed with alcohol and her eyes sparkled playfully. “Don’t be silly, I could never have too much.”  
“I just, uh-” Nova tried to interject.  
“Captain Thalia can drink anyone under the table.” The woman announced with a confident hiccup.

Oh! This was a useful coincidence, although Nova wasn’t sure how much she trusted this woman to pilot a ship right now.  
“Oh, captain, hey! Uhm, I just don’t want-”  
“I’m the captain of a starship.” Thalia interrupted in a smug slur. She attempted to lean back smoothly, but the effect was ruined by how much she was swaying in the stool.  
“Oh! What’s the name of your ship?” Nova asked.  
“It’s- It’s a great ship.” The hand on Nova’s hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and Thalia tugged her down closer to her as she hoisted herself into a proper sitting position. She pressed close against Nova, her snakes spilling around both of their heads, filling Nova’s ears with gentle hissing. Nova's shoulders shot up as a small tongue flicked against the back of her neck.  
“It’s called the Twinstar, and it’s super fast.” Thalia purred. She smelt so strongly of alcohol it was like breathing in fumes, and Nova wasn’t sure how much of the lightheadedness she felt was from that, and how much was from being practically cheek to cheek with a beautiful woman. “And it’s really good. And I- I once - I broke the record to get through-” She was cut off by a hiccup.

Thalia’s hand came up to cover her mouth, and Nova winced. “Oh, was that...?” Nova trailed off as Thalia lurched forwards, leaning over the bar and retching.  
“Yeah. There we go.” Nova said softly, rubbing small circles on Thalia’s back. She made gentle shushing sounds, “It’s okay, it’s okay, there you go. Don’t get your snakes in there.” she soothed, awkwardly pulling the snakes back away from her face. They hissed ungratefully at her, wriggling in her gentle grasp. “Just trying to help you guys.” she muttered.  
Thalia groaned pathetically, falling back into the bar stool and planting her face against the bar. Nova heard a vague mumble of “-gonna kill me.” Nova nervously pulled her hands back from the snakes, who seemed rather relieved. One gave her hand a parting lick as the others draped around Thalia shoulders, some flicking their little tongues against her cheeks.

Nova glanced nervously at the barkeep who’d been watching her. He looked furious. But at least his ire was now directed at the woman who’s vomited over his bar, and not Nova. He shot them a glare, before turning to retrieve some cleaning equipment.

Thalia turned her head, and squinted up at her from where she still lay against the bar.  
“Hang on, who are you?” Her tone had turned more guarded, “If you’re here to arrest me, I don’t know what it is but I didn’t do it.”  
Nova held up her hands in what she hoped was a non-threatening manner, “No, no no not at all! I, I wouldn’t do that. I don’t have the power to for one, I’m an engineer.” Nova babbled nervously “I- I was an engineer.” she corrected  
“Were you buying me a drink?” Thalia asked in a dazed tone, sitting up and rubbing her temples.  
“Uh, maybe. Maybe. Do you drink this much normally?” Nova asked  
“Wait, you’re talking to me?” Thalia spoke over her, “You’re actually talking to me? Nobody talks to me, they keep thinking I’m gonna turn them to stone like I’m some sort of savage. Did you not think that?”  
“The thought did cross my mind.” Nova admitted sheepishly, “But you looked like… you needed help?”  
Thalia laughed a dry, humourless laugh. “You’re very sweet.”  
“Yeah, you keep saying.” Nova said, awkwardly fiddling with the back of her collar.

“Oh, I do remember you.” Thalia squinted at her, “You came up, yeah. Yeah, I remember now. What was your name? Did you tell me your name? I don’t think you told me your name.”  
“I- no, no I didn’t. My name is Nova V’ger.” Nova said slowly.  
“I told you my name though, didn’t I?” Thalia said, running a hand through her snakes, pushing back the ones draping over her face.  
"Yeah, you did, captain Thalia. Of the Twinstar."  
"Yeah, that's me. Wow." Thalia blinked slowly. "Listen, I am still pretty drunk. That helped," she gestured down at the vomit, "That really helped, but I am still pretty woozy. Why are you talking to me? Did you tell me this already?"  
"No. You threw up on the bar before I got anywhere close to that." Nova said slowly.  
"That's good." Thalia said firmly, "Then at least this is a fresh start, with a mildly clearer head." 

"Right. Okay. Spaceship fast." Nova said, somewhat patronisingly. She moved her hands in a little imitation of a ship. "Vroom."  
Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, my ship. The Twinstar. Look, don't worry about it, it's a fast ship. Do you need a captain? I'm for hire right now, I need money. So if you wanna go somewhere, hit me up, right now."  
"Oh, hmm. Okay, uhm, hm." Nova mused. She could probably go home. Would her mum be disappointed in her?  
"Preferably today." Thalia added.  
Nova was still making little humming sounds as she thought and Thalia sighed. "Can we get to the point? Where do you want to go?" 

Nova opened her mouth to say Genas, then closed it as a realisation hit her. That was the worst possible place she could say right now. If she was really a fugitive now (even thinking it made her feel sick to her stomach) then Genas would be the worst place she could possibly go. Empire soldiers were everywhere on Genas, a thought that would have once had her consider it the safest place she could go, and now had her realising she would be found instantly. Tiangong would be taken from her, and who knows what her punishment would be? 

Nova babbled nervously, "That's uh, that's the issue. I don't. I don't know? Not here."  
Thalia looked her up and down and Nova squirmed. "Gotten yourself into trouble?"  
Nova's hand instinctively went to Tiangong at her side. "No?" she said, voice coming out with none of the confidence she'd intended.  
"Listen, I don't care if you've done something, but I need you to tell me if you want me to help you." 

"I'm on the run from the empire!" Nova blurted out.  
Thalia immediately shushed her. "You really can't be saying things like that darling." she said quietly, scanning the bar over Nova's head. "At least, not that loudly."  
Nova's heart immediately began pounding in her chest as Thalia leant in close to whisper.  
"Just because people here aren't particularly interested in helping the empire doesn't mean they won't hand you in." Thalia murmured. A snake licked the shell of Nova's ear as she spoke. "Most people here wouldn't hesitate to hand you in for a few credits. You're lucky I'm not one of them." 

Nova felt a surge of panic run over her like ice water down her back. She’d just about managed to suppress it until now, but suddenly it was all spilling over her. Why had she done something so stupid? Nova didn’t need to breathe, but her chest felt tight like all of the oxygen had been sucked out of it. She couldn’t focus on the bar around her anymore, she was drifting in the astral sea with no anchor to draw her back and the chill had her trembling. Short of breath. Panicked. Tears pricking at her eyes.

Suddenly, soft hands were holding hers. Thalia's thumbs brushed against the back of Nova's hands.  
"Breathe in." she said firmly.  
Nova took in a deep breath. Thalia softly counted up, "One, two, three, four." She squeezed Nova’s hands with each number. “Hold.”  
As Nova held her breath, she focused on the gentle pressure on her hands, and the soft, simple motions of Thalia’s thumbs.  
After a moment, Thalia said "Breathe out." and Nova released the breath to more quiet counting. "One, two, three, four."  
The room around her was slowly coming back into focus as Thalia squeezed her hands gently, and continued this until Nova's hands stopped trembling and her breathing had steadied. The comfort of this stranger was added to with a more familiar comfort, the feeling of Tiangong in her head. She couldn’t regret this, wouldn’t regret this. Tiangong needed her.

"Calm down." Thalia said, "Panicking isn't helping you. I can help you, but you need to stay calm." Her tone was firm, and commanded no argument.  
Nova nodded, feeling tears building in her eyes from just how overwhelming everything was. "Thank you." she sniffled.  
“Please don’t go crying on me, I’m not sober enough to handle it delicately.” Thalia said dryly, any tenderness she’d been showing firmly packed away.  
Nova nodded, and rubbed at her eyes. “I‘m sorry.” she mumbled.  
“It’s quite alright.” Thalia said. 

Someone cleared their throat, and Nova jumped. The barkeep was looking pointedly at Thalia, who sighed heavily.  
“Alright, alright.” she grumbled, fumbling through one of the pouches on her utility belt and tossing a credit chip onto the bar. “Happy?” she snapped.  
The barkeep rolled his eyes, scooping up the credit chip and moving to the other end of the bar to greet a new customer who’d just entered, a horrible bug-like creature with four arms that Nova recognised as a mezzoloth. Nova quickly looked away, she knew that fiends were an important force for the empire, but they still made her uncomfortable.

“Sit down,” Thalia said, tugging at Nova’s sleeve, “You’re drawing attention.”  
Nova sat in the stool beside her nervously. It was the first time she’d ever been in a bar like this one, and it was making her skin crawl.  
“You don't have long before someone finds you here, they’re probably already looking.” Thalia said flippantly, “I can take you to my ship and you can wait there while I get supplies.”  
Nova nodded, and Thalia looked at her scrutinisingly. “Listen, I may not be the biggest fan of the empire, but if you cause any trouble for my crew, I won't hesitate to hand you in, got it?”  
Nova nodded mutely again, Thalia took in her wide eyed expression and sighed. “Look, just don’t… My crew aren’t the kind of people who fit in in the empire, and I don’t want some kid jacked up on empire propaganda-” Nova spluttered indignantly, “-Making them uncomfortable.”  
“I wouldn’t!” Nova complained, folding her arms over her chest sulkily. A snake nudged inquisitively at the side of her face, little tongue flicking out to taste the air around her.  
Thalia laughed, “Maybe not on purpose. Just be polite, and don’t touch anything unless someone says you can, and we won't have any issues.”  
Nova nodded, that she could do. Being told what to do was honestly comforting, she had been flying completely blind until now, and being given a plan and rules to follow was incredibly relieving.

"How much… Uh. Credits. How many credits?" Nova asked  
Thalia seemed confused for a moment. "Oh, right. Depends on where we're going."  
More snakes were beginning to prod at Nova’s face curiously as Thalia seemed more relaxed.  
“I’ll have a talk with my navigator and we can figure out where-” Thalia was cut off by Nova sneezing.  
“Excuse me.” Nova mumbled, rubbing at her nose and nudging snakes away from her. “Sorry, one of your snakes just tickled my nose.”  
“They’ll do that.” Thalia said dryly. Nova squirmed in the bar stool as a snake flicked its tongue just under her eye.  
“Okay, uhm-” Nova sneezed again as a different snake rubbed past her nose.  
“Right, okay, boys. Come on, leave her alone.” Thalia said, gesturing vaguely. Nova watched in amazement as the snakes curled over themselves and dropped down into a sort of ponytail shape.  
“That’s amazing.” she mumbled. Nova was already fascinated with them, and it was taking every ounce of self control she had not to launch into hundreds of questions about how they worked.

“You know, you say that, right, it’s amazing? Not many people say that. Being a medusa is technically a curse, but you know what, I’ve made it work for me. I’ve just made it work for me, y’know?” Thalia ranted, “First of all, I can turn people to stone, that’s really useful.”  
“That’s- Yeah. That's a handy trick, I can imagine as an astral captain-”  
“And also-” Thalia interrupted, “The fey bitch who did this to me was like: I’m gonna teach you for arrogance and being proud of how good you look. But you know what, I still look damn good, so, fuck you.”  
“I- I agree. I agree.” Nova stuttered, “You look fantastic.” Nova found her eyes drifting downwards and her cheeks heating up.  
“Look, alright, don’t try flirting with me when I’m still drunk, okay?” Thalia said.  
Nova glanced backed up at her face guiltily. She absolutely shouldn't be looking. Did she know how open her shirt was? She stared wide eyed for a moment, before looking back at her face. By the emperor, this should not be so difficult!  
"Yeah- Hi! Uhm, th- uhh.” Nova stumbled, nervously rubbing the back of her head. As she spoke her eyes dropped back down.  
“Eyes up.” Thalia said with a smirk, leaning forwards and resting her chin on her hand in a way that had Nova’s eyes glued exactly where she shouldn’t be looking.  
“Wuh- buh? Mmh! Yeah, uhm, blouse. Uhm.” Nova stumbled, trying to find words.  
Nova forced her eyes to a point over Thalia’s shoulder. Wow, that sure was a very interesting… plant. Very, uh, green. And it was in a pot. Amazing.

"Right." Thalia said, ignoring Nova's flustered distress, "I'll talk to Bym about where the nearest light empire activity planet is, and I can get you there. It's just you, and I doubt it would be far, so it shouldn't be that much."  
Nova nodded, "Okay, uhm. Thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me?" Thalia laughed, "You're hiring me my dear, this isn't me doing you a favour."  
Nova finally looked back at Thalia, "I know, but you could have just handed me in." she said earnestly.  
Thalia shrugged, "I really couldn't have." she gave Nova a wink. "I can't say no to a pretty face."  
Nova flushed and made a nervous stuttering sound. 

"Well," Thalia leant back and clapped her hands, “I’ll need a few hours to get everything together, but then we’ll be ready to go.”  
“Get sober?” Nova asked cautiously.  
“Well-" Thalia dragged the word out, "I do a lot of my best work-”  
“Do you drink and fly?”  
“It’s not really flying.” Thalia let out a small laugh, “You’ve never, bless you, you never left the engines did you?”  
Nova pouted, “Well-”  
“You don’t fly through the astral sea, you sail the astral sea. It’s very different.”  
“Sail then.” Nova said petulantly.  
“You think it’s flying…” Thalia smiled, leaning on her hand, “It’s very sweet, you’re very cute.”  
Nova’s cheeks took on a purple hue, “Y-you’re really... cute too.” she stuttered, nervously covering her mouth, “Uhm.”  
“Cute's not…" Thalia made a face, "I don’t use cute to describe me, okay. I’m not cute-”  
“Okay, beautiful.” Nova tried again.  
“I’m sexy.” Thalia continued with a smug confidence that had Nova reeling.  
“Ravishing.” She stuttered nervously.  
“That’s good, you’re learning, perfect. Aw, I like you even better.” Thalia said, rubbing the side of Nova’s cheek in a patronisingly affectionate matter.  
“A-astonishing.” Nova stuttered under her breath.

Thalia squeezed Nova’s cheek before pulling her hand back, leaving Nova pouting indignantly. She stood up with a smooth stretch and a much less smooth wobble, steadying herself with a hand on Nova’s shoulder. Nova allowed Thalia to lead her out of the bar.  
The minute they stepped out into the dimming light of the setting of the planet’s first sun Nova was pulling up the hood of her oversized cloak. Thalia snorted, and Nova looked up at her with a pout.  
“What?”  
“That’s very big on you.” Thalia said dryly.  
“Well I didn’t exactly have much time!” Nova whined, “I needed to go quickly, and I couldn’t just wander around in my uniform.”  
Thalia shook her head fondly, “You’re just making yourself look more suspicious. No one who wasn’t looking for you would look twice at a Valkyrian soldier.”  
“Engineer.” Nova corrected, having to speed up to keep up with Thalia’s long stride. She’d already been struggling with the steep slopes of this planet, maybe Cloud was right that she shouldn’t spend so much time trying to get out of mandatory exercise.  
“Exactly.” Thalia said. Nova scrunched her face in confusion. “No one who isn’t part of the military knows the difference. They’d just see a soldier, and keep their heads down. No one wants the attention of the empire.”

Nova looked down. It had been pretty obvious people avoided looking at her when she was on what meagre shore leave they got, but she’d never really paid any mind to it. It had honestly been a relief, to be ignored. She’d never put together that that was why. But if they didn’t want the attention of the empire, they’d probably done something wrong. Nova didn’t put words to that thought, she doubted it would go over well in her current company.

For a moment the only sounds were the bustle of street merchants packing up, and Nova’s quick steps after Thalia. No one was looking at them, people seemed to see Thalia, and immediately turn away. Nova sheepishly pulled her hood down. She looked around, eager to see more of the planet while no one was looking at her. She hadn’t been stationed on this planet for very long before- Well. Her heart sank, and Tiangong hummed in her brain. She was suddenly not as excited to take in the steep red slops and buildings built around constantly flowing lava. Normally, this kind of adaptive architecture would be fascinating to her, but instead Nova kept her head down, staring at the grey of the metallic gangway that made the main street.

Thalia seemed to tire of the silence, and spoke again.  
“Well, you’re certainly the prettiest thing I’ve ever smuggled.” she teased.  
Nova flinched instinctively at the reminder that this woman was definitely a criminal. She knew it was exactly what she needed, but it was still unsettling having to work with someone who was so openly against not only the empire but the law. Even more unsettling was how  
this woman was capable of being under all of the bravado and flirting; she’d calmed Nova down with the ease of someone who’d helped someone through that exercise hundreds of times before. It was so different to what Nova had expected it made her head hurt if she thought about it for too long.

“You might be the most interesting thing I’ve smuggled, but I’m not sure, I’ve done some very interesting jobs.” Thalia continued.  
Nova perked up, her curiosity peaked. “What’s the most interesting thing?” she asked quietly.  
“There you are,” Thalia teased, “I was worried I’d lost you for a minute. You know, I thought air genasi didn’t need to breathe, but you seemed quite ready to drown in your own thoughts.”  
Nova frowned at her, “Are you going to tell me about any of those jobs or are you just going to brag?”  
“What makes you think telling you won’t be bragging?” Thalia said, “But alright, if you’re curious.”  
Nova nodded her head vigorously, and Thalia’s smirk turned softer. 

For the rest of the walk to the spaceport, Nova let herself tune out her thoughts, and just listened to Thalia’s cocky rambling. There was a delightfully exaggerated unreality to them, Thalia seeing how far she could push her stories before Nova would call her out. Nova found herself grounded, and when the voice of the guilt she was ignoring tried to speak up, Thalia’s voice was quickly pushing it away. Thalia was brash, confident and unapologetically loud in a way Nova had come to associate with her superiors. But it didn’t make her feel small in the way it always had when coming from people in Valkyrian armour. Instead of recoiling at the idea of going against the empire she found herself enthralled by Thalia’s ridiculous, obvious lies about the crimes she’d apparently committed.

“You did not!” Nova protested.  
“I did!” Thalia insisted.  
“There’s no way that would have worked!”  
Thalia shook her head, “Who would be brave enough to check the snakes.” she declared, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Nova giggled for the first time since they'd begun speaking, and Thalia grinned like she’d won something very important. As they spoke they rounded a corner, coming off of the main thoroughfare into the spaceport itself. Nova felt much more comfortable here, part of her forgetting that going back to her ship was impossible, and that being near it was dangerous. 

"There she is, my beauty, the Twinstar Longbow." Thalia said proudly.  
Thalia gestured up to a sleek, two-pronged ship in silvers and reds docked near the far end of the port. Nova gaped for a moment, before picking up her pace with a spring of excitement to her step. She heard an amused huff from Thalia before the other woman began to follow her.  
"Oh, she is a beautiful ship." Nova marvelled, "I don't think I've ever seen one like her."  
Thalia preened, "Now, there's an appropriate response. You'd be surprised how many people don't know how to show a ship the respect she deserves."  
Nova nodded distractedly, still wide-eyed with excitement over the possibilities of this new ship. She wondered how it was powered, she doubted it was by Eterna, but that was all she'd ever seen, and she was delighted by the concept of getting to see how it all worked. 

Soon the ship loomed over them, and Nova bounded up the gangway. She bounced impatiently on the balls of her feet as Thalia followed at a much more leisurely pace.  
Thalia gave her a hard look. “You remember what I said?” She asked calmly, as she turned to input the code to the door.  
Nova tried to remember anything about the conversation they’d had that wasn’t Thalia’s… chest. Or Thalia holding her hands and comforting her.  
“Which bit?” she asked sheepishly.  
Thalia rolled her eyes. “Be good to my crew, and we won’t have any problems.”  
Nova nodded far too vigorously, then had to reach up to adjust her goggles. “I can do that!”  
“Well then… Welcome to the Twinstar.”

The doors slid open with a clank and a loud pneumatic hiss, revealing a metallic entrance way with exposed brass piping running up the walls, and faintly glowing lines of crystal striped alongside them. The entryway led quickly into a small, but comfortable, lounge room, with a few curved, very plush chairs covered in interesting and garish fabrics. Each of the chairs also had a small circular table tucked into the curve. There was a pile of white fur in one corner, and some shelves pressed against the far wall.  
Thalia brushed past her, calling out as she stepped into the small ship. “We’ve got company.”  
There was a squawk, followed by the sounds of talons scraping on metal, and Nova just caught sight of feathery wings disappearing around the corner as she stepped in after Thalia.  
Before she could question that, a low growling filled the room. The lump of fur had uncurled itself into an enormous white cat and was staring at Nova with it’s fur on end and tail lashing behind it. Nova nervously scooted behind Thalia, peeking out at the cat from behind her arm. It had to be the size of a lion, and it looked furious.  
“Easy, Big Cat.” Thalia said gently, “She’s a passenger, not a threat.”  
The cat let out an entirely too human sounding huff of displeasure, eyeing Nova suspiciously. She tentatively waved, and he narrowed his eyes, turning away and stalking back to his corner.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Nova said quietly.  
“He’s just grumpy.” Thalia waved for Nova to follow her, and began to make her way through the ship. “He’s used to people in Valkyrian armour trying to hurt him.”  
“It’s not armour, it’s uniform.” Nova corrected, before she could think about it. “The armour is… more… plated.” she trailed off sheepishly  
Thalia let out an amused huff, “Yes, well, he's a cat sweetheart. I don’t think he understands the intricacies of the Valkyrian army hierarchy.”  
Nova looked down, her cheeks tinting faintly purple.

The floor also had lines of crystal running through it, light pulsing from them through grating. Nova glanced up, too consumed by curiosity to wallow in embarrassment. The hallway had two large doors on either side, and Nova strained her head to peak backwards at the other small corridors they’d passed.  
Thalia gestured at one of the closed doors as she walked past it, “That’s where you’ll sleep.”  
Nova nodded, then remembered she was behind Thalia, and made a small noise of confirmation. 

Thalia was quickly moving on, and opening the door to the cockpit, revealing a sleek console covered in various gems and crystals, surrounded by four chairs. Two were pressed closest to it, clearly a pilot and copilot situation, the others set behind them. The copilot chair was turned away, but the captain's chair was spun to the side. It was covered in soft and colourful fabrics, furs, silks, and even, for some reason, a few strings of bells. Taking that in, Nova began to notice all of the small trinkets littering the cockpit. There was a figure of that popstar Coral had been really into a few years back, Nova couldn't remember her name, a model planet, a small ornate hand mirror, and much more. 

"Bym!" Thalia said, "I've got a question for you."  
The copilot seat spun around and Nova did a double take. Sitting in the chair, holding a dataslab the size of his torso was an imp. He was wearing thick rimmed glasses that made his eyes look huge, and his wings were folded awkwardly behind him in the chair.  
"What is it-" he paused as he caught sight of Nova.  
Thalia continued as if she hadn't noticed, "I need to know the nearest planet to here with light Valkyrian activity." she said, striding over to the console.  
"Uh, yes Thalia!" he said, shuffling in his chair, and scrolling through his datapad. 

Nova stood awkwardly in the doorway as Thalia leant over the back of Bym's chair to see what he was looking at.  
"Well, we're in the outer sphere, so that's pretty easy right now. But a lot of the planets out here are pretty rough. We're not far from Avernus, but that doesn't seem like a great choice."  
Thalia glanced back at Nova. "No, probably not. Avernus would eat you alive, sweetheart."  
"Maybe Ysgard?" Bym asked  
Thalia hummed in consideration, "That might work. It's an empire planet, sure, but it's pretty… chaotic. I doubt the people there would be very interested in a bounty, and there's probably a job or two we could pick up while we're there."  
"If they try and send us back to Mechanus again-" Bym started  
"Yes, yes, I know. Not after last time." Thalia rolled her eyes, "But that was entirely your fault."  
Nova shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. Thalia and Bym had fallen into a comfortable rapport without her, and she didn't want to intrude. 

Thalia glanced back at her. "Come here." she said, waving her over.  
Nova obediently came to stand next to her.  
"So, Ysgard. That good for you?"  
"Isn't Ysgard a Valkyrian planet?" Nova asked, furrowing her brow, "I've always heard that they're very dedicated soldiers."  
Thalia nodded, "Yes, but there's a difference between being a good soldier and being pro empire. Ysgard's people are all about glory in battle, so the big fight against Hadar-" Nova flinched "-is right up their street. But the laws of the empire? Absolutely not their thing."  
"Huh." Nova said, "I didn't realise it was so complicated."  
Thalia smiled wryly, "Astral space is a lot more complicated than Valkyrian makes it out to be, sweetheart. You'll get used to it."

"Thalia." Bym whispered loudly.  
Thalia looked down at him disbelievingly.  
"Are you sure about this? She's empire." he continued  
"Yes Bym, I'm not blind." Thalia responded at a normal volume, "And I'm sure our guest appreciates you talking about this in front of her." she sighed.  
Nova shuffled awkwardly again. "It's okay." she mumbled. 

Thalia rolled her shoulders, "Right, we need to talk credits."  
Nova nodded.  
"Ysgard is pretty close, and it's just you, so it shouldn't be much. I take a payment up front, and then something more on arrival." Thalia explained.  
"How much?" Nova asked, quickly fumbling in a pouch for her newest paychip.  
Thalia hummed in consideration, "About two hundred credits sounds about right."  
"Huh." Nova said.  
She had been expecting a lot more than that. She fished out her newest chip, then continued rooting around until she found an older one with less left on it, and offered it out.  
Thalia took the chip and examined it, then glanced at Nova with an eyebrow raised. "This is three hundred."  
"Yeah," Nova said sheepishly, "I don't have any with less? You can keep this one!"  
Bym made a strangled noise and him and Thalia shared a look Nova couldn't interpret. 

"You're not just some random engineer, are you?" Thalia asked  
Nova furrowed her brow, "I mean, no? Maybe? I don't know." she glanced nervously down at Tiangong, her hand playing along the handle… it wasn't called that on swords. "I suppose random engineers don't get placements on ships powered by a piece of one of the Triumvirate." she mumbled.  
"This might be more trouble than it's worth." Thalia sighed, and Nova felt a jolt of panic before she continued, "But I said I would help you, and I will."  
Nova let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you-" she started  
"Sweetie," Thalia interrupted, "Sweetie. I already told you not to thank me. This is just a job."  
Nova nodded, "But it's not a job you had to take!" she insisted. 

Thalia sighed heavily, "Bym, just… show her around. I need to get supplies."  
"But Thalia-" Bym started. Thalia glared at him, and he shut up. "Yes captain." he grumbled  
"Good." Thalia said, "Behave yourselves." she slapped them both on the shoulders, and left.

Nova watched her leave, then glanced nervously at Bym. Bym looked up at her scrutinising from the chair, before placing the datapad on the side and hopping down from the chair.  
"Right! Come on." he said.  
He stretched his wings out, little tail lashing slightly, before they furled back up behind him. He looked up at Nova, who was still staring at him, and huffed.  
"Yes, I'm an imp. Is that going to be a problem?" Bym said  
"No! No, I wasn't…" Nova put her hands up placatingly, "I just wanted to ask if I could look at the engines?"  
"Huh." Bym blinked at her. "Well, I don't know why not."

Nova followed Bym from the room. They went through the same corridor as before, and Bym nodded at the doors on the other side.  
“That’s the bathroom, the other one is Thalia’s room. I don’t need to tell you not to go in the captain’s room.” Bym said. He also gestured to the room Thalia had said she’d be staying in.  
“Oh! Thalia already told me that’s where I’m staying.” Nova interrupted eagerly.  
Bym made a small grumbling noise, and continued down the corridor. He led her past the intersection that spread out into three corridors, one continuing back into the lounge, and the other two each leading to a ladder.

As they passed between the two ladders leading up, a small voice called out.  
"Bym? Is it just us?"  
Bym flapped his wings, and fluttered up the ladder. Nova stood awkwardly at the bottom.  
"Sorry Kyrie, we've got a passenger." Nova could faintly hear Bym speaking. She didn't hear the response, but she did hear Bym speak again. "Yes, it shouldn't be for long, and I'm sure Thalia will talk to her- yes, yes, I'll tell her." 

With a loud woosh of wings Bym descended, landing in front of Nova.  
"Who was that? What's up there?" Nova asked, barely restraining herself from asking more questions.  
"Oh!" Bym said, he gestured at the ladders, "These are the arcane lances. Up there is Kyrie."  
Nova nodded, glancing eagerly between the ladders. Bym gestured for her to follow, and kept walking.  
"Kyrie told me to tell you not to go up there, because it's her space, and also she sleeps up there. You probably won't see her, she's shy." Bym explained. 

Nova was struggling to walk in pace with the imp. She was short, but Bym was much smaller, he looked like a little red toddler. Was this what it was like for Thalia when they were walking up here? How did he ever walk at pace with Thalia? Nova wished she was less nervous about… everything so she could ask all of the questions rattling about in her brain. 

Bym stepped out into the land, and immediately let out a yelp as a blur of white fur knocked him to the ground. Nova startled, her hand immediately going to Tiangong, before she saw what had happened. Big Cat had been lying in wait, and as soon as he saw the imp had sprung, knocking him to the ground. With an amused mrow, the cat stepped back up, knocking Bym around with a paw, before heading back to his corner.  
The imp stood up with a grumble, brushing himself off. He squinted blearily, his thick-rimmed glasses knocked to the floor. Nova scooped them up, and offered them to him. Bym accepted them awkwardly.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.  
Nova smiled widely at him, and he once again squinted at her in a way she didn’t understand, before turning away.  
“Come on, you’ve already seen the lounge, let’s get you a look at the engine.” He said  
Nova waited until he was walking, then pumped her arm in the air excitedly, and sprung into step behind him.

Bym led her down a sloped corridor into a somewhat cramped engine room.  
“Here we are, the engine room.” he said brightly.  
The room contained two gigantic metal shells, which occasionally flared with magic, bright red light glowing through the seams. Crystalline slabs showed readings for various levels, and Nova peered at them curiously.  
“I don’t think I got your name.” Bym said, reaching up and tapping something on a screen, then nodding.  
“Oh! I got- Bym.” Nova babbled distractedly, peering at the screen. “No, you’re Bym.” She said flushing purple, “Sorry, engine, exciting.”  
She turned to him with a bright smile and an extended hand. “I’m Nova. Nova V’ger!”  
Bym took her hand and shook it awkwardly. “Well.” he said slowly, “I’m Bym.”

Nova nodded, turning away. She reached out to tap on one of the screens, before freezing.  
She glanced at Bym, “Can I touch? Captain Whisperwind said to ask before I touched things.” she asked eagerly.  
He furrowed his brow, “Sure?” he said cautiously, “I can’t see why not.”  
Nova eagerly ran her hands along the screens, watching the glyphs flare and glow in response. “Hmm. This is a very interesting setup.” she said quietly. “Can you explain it to me?”  
Bym pulled a face. “I can try. Now, do you know how magic works?” he asked slowly and loudly.  
Nova furrowed her brow in confusion, and nodded.  
“Right-” Began Bym, “This is a datascreen.”

He continued to talk in a patronising manner, and Nova grew more and more frustrated. She looked around the room, brainstorming, before she turned back to Bym.  
“Do you know the manifold output of this forward flux capacitor?” she asked, gesturing vaguely at some of the piping.  
Bym opened his mouth. Then closed it. “Oh. Oh, I don’t know actually.” He furrowed his brow, “Wait. Do you know this stuff? You actually know magitech?” he asked incredulously.  
“Yeah!” Nova said eagerly.  
“Oh! I thought you were stupid!” Bym said amazedly.  
Nova laughed awkwardly, remembering her botched intro, “Yeah… That’s fair.”  
“Of course!” Bym said, slapping his palm to his forehead, “Thalia said you were an engineer.” he laughed, and smiled at her apologetically.  
“Yes!” Nova said excitedly, “And a pretty good one, if you don’t mind me bragging a little.”

“Well, Nova, let me try and actually explain this to you.” Bym said sheepishly, “These are the infernal engines. They’re powered by two ancient, infernal primordials. They’re a bit temperamental, but a very efficient source of power.”  
Nova nodded eagerly. “Primordials, so like elementals? In a circumstance of engine failure, could they be temporarily powered by an elemental you can summon yourself?”  
Bym made a hum of consideration. “No, the infernal primordials are much more powerful than that. An elemental you can summon yourself is a minor being from the elemental planes, these primordials are ancient, powerful creatures.”  
Nova nodded eagerly, “That’s fascinating!” 

She craned her head, looking at the engines. “They’re so different to Eterna power.” she mused.  
“Are they? I’ve never actually seen an Eterna.” Bym said.  
Nova brightened instantly. “Well, now you have!” she exclaimed.  
Bym was once again looking at her like she was stupid, “What?”  
Nova drew her sword. “Meet Tiangong!” she said brightly.  
Bym did a double take. “Is that why you’re travelling with us? You stole an Eterna!” he gaped at her.  
“Mhm!” Nova nodded, “Tiangong asked for my help, and I helped them.”  
“Maybe you’re not brainwashed by the empire.” Bym mused.

Nova blinked, stunned for a moment. She made an affronted face, but before she could say anything, she heard someone clear their throat.  
“Thought I’d find you in here.” Thalia called out.  
Nova turned to look at the door eagerly. The captain was leaning against the doorframe with a small smirk.  
“I do hope Bym wasn’t too rude to you without me around to protect you.” She teased.  
Bym scoffed, “I’m not rude!” he protested.  
Nova smiled, and babbled eagerly “He was showing me the engines, they’re fascinating. This really is an incredible ship!”  
Thalia preened, “Yes, well, this incredible ship is ready to fly if you are.” she said, standing up straight and dusting off her trousers, “Well Nova my dear, I think this is going to be an excellent journey.”


End file.
